Bausha Vortex
"Please forgive me." - Pennutoh Bausha Vortex'' ''is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon created by Pennutoh and verified by JakeM2436. It is an extremely difficult Nine Circles level and features a vast amount of crucial timings, invisible portals, and moving obstacles. Due to this, the level is considered to be harder than Down Bass. Unlike most Nine Circles remakes, this one features a unique effect, found only to a few remakes, which is a typical electro-styled level, hence the nickname'' ''"Electric Circles".' '''It is currently #62 on the [[Official Demon list|Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List]], above The Hell Field (#63) and below BuTiTi III (#61). Gameplay The level starts with a difficult cube section that consists of mostly gravity changes and annoying timings. A low-detail mode key (referred to as "Lag Killer" in the level) is found here. Next, the player enters a very difficult double speed ship sequence, which closely resembles Quasar's ship sequence. The background design of this part is somehow the same as the original Nine Circles ship background but does utilize moving background and 2.0 decoration, then followed by a confusing cube section which ultimately focuses on memory because of the amounts of fake lining, portals, and jump pads throughout this part. After the part, the gravity changes and the words: "GOOD LUCK!" can be seen. The most difficult part of the level starts as well as the drop: The infamous epileptic wave mode utilized by most Nine Circles levels. Also, there is a custom background can be found. (Assuming that the Lag Killer isn't activated.) This wave part contains '''extremely tight '''spaces. To add insult to the injury: almost all of the slopes contain spiky thorns that make this level into a pure wave hell; additionally, it also contains content that makes some hard Nine Circles levels have: sudden speed changes, dual portals, wave fakes, and tight spaces. The wave segment also features a ball/wave mixed dual-inspired by an unrated Nine Circles level called Fox Circles and a buggy and yet annoying dual flat out wave mode. The last part of the level is a cube segment, mostly contains triple spikes which oddly resembles Firewall's first cube part. In order to add difficulty to this part: some of the spikes here are moving, designed to confuse the player unequivocally. Then, the level ends with a short ball segment, with the words: "BAUSHA VORTEX VERIFIED BY Temporum". Records Trivia * The password for the level is 210317. * The level contains 27,054 objects. * It is a remake of Nine Circles. * The Nine Circles' color schemes during the wave part are Violet, Cerulean, Sea Green, Yellow, Orange, and Fuchsia respectively. * The level features very good sync, like many of Pennutoh's levels. ** Shortly before being assigned to verify Bausha Vortex, JakeM2436 made a video about his favorite syncing levels (and creators), and there was Pennutoh. * "Bausha" or "Bauscia" is a term that defines the highest social class in the Italian city of Milan. * BlackWolfJake crashed at 98% during verification. * This level was the inspiration for Hyper Paracosm. * Temp (lTemp in-game) made a remake with ItsHybrid and HJfod called Balengu Vortex. ** The verification video can be found here. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Long levels